Tribute (Hunger Games!AU)
Tributes are residents of the 12 districts of Panem who are forced to participate in an annual Hunger Games. Except in special cases, such as for Quarter Quells. Twenty-four children between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen at random. Every district must give two tributes, a girl and a boy. The circumstances may be different if it is a Quarter Quell, like the 50th Hunger Games. That year, each district had to send two boys and two girls to compete, thus providing a total of 48 tributes. A twist was also applied to the 25th Hunger Games, in which the districts, instead of choosing their tributes at random, had to pick their own tributes. The chosen tributes will fight to the death in an arena, until only one remains.Credit goes to the Hunger Games Wiki page for making this information page possible. Choosing the Tributes Each year, all children aged twelve to eighteen are separated into their respective age groups and designated to different areas. There are two glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls, that contain slips of paper with the names of all the children of that district. Children who are twelve are entered once. Children who are thirteen have their names entered twice and so on until they are eighteen with seven entries. A child's name may be entered more times, if they opt to receive tesserae. For each tesserae taken by a child (with a maximum of however many people are in his or her family), their name is added an extra time in exchange for a year's supply of grain and oil for one person. However, these entries are cumulative, so all entries get rolled over to the next year. The district's escort picks a name out of each of the glass balls, ladies first, and the two children whose names are chosen become the district's new tributes. In the 72nd Hunger Games, Darelle Murphy was selected first by District 3's escort, and her brother Darren tried to volunteer to take her place, although the rules are that someone of the opposite gender cannot volunteer to take the tributes place. Therefore he automatically became the male tribute together with her, instead. Another example of the 72nd Hunger Games is Cale Santiago being selected by District 10's escort, and his brother victor Ferenc Santiago trying to volunteer in his place. Unfortunately he were to old to participate in the Games and already a victor. Volunteering By rule, once a person's name has been chosen to become a tribute, another eligible boy or girl may volunteer to take their place. Normally volunteers are asked for after the chosen person is introduced, but Darren Murphy volunteered spontaneously before his sister, Darelle, could mount the stage. In some districts, particularly 1 and 2, so called "Career Tributes" who have been training all their lives to participate in the Games are eager to volunteer, as the Hunger Games are seen by them as a chance at fame and glory, thus the volunteering protocols are different. In contrast, in the poorer districts like 12, participating in the Hunger Games is equivalent to a death sentence; therefore, the volunteering regulations are rarely used. For the 72nd Hunger Games, Cain, Piper, Justus, Angelique, and Darren volunteered. Quarter Quells Quarter Quells are special editions of Hunger Games that happened every quarter century, hence the name, "Quarter Quell". Each Quarter Quell had a certain theme that would cruelly remind the districts of their failure at rebellion. In the first Quarter Quell, the tributes were not drawn randomly from the glass balls. Instead, they were voted into The Games by the people of their district to remind the rebels that they were sending their children to die in the war. In the second Quarter Quell, each district had to send two times the amount of tributes to remind the district residents that 2 rebels were killed for every Capitol citizen. These tributes were drawn randomly from the glass balls. Known Tributes 9th Hunger Games * Mags - District 4 (Victor) 17th Hunger Games * Woof - District 8 (Victor) 23rd Hunger Games * Male Morphling - District 6 (Victor) 27th Hunger Games * Female Morphling - District 6 (Victor) 33rd Hunger Games * Seeder - District 11 (Victor) 35th Hunger Games * Beetee - District 3 (Victor) 38th Hunger Games * Wiress - District 3 (Victor) 43rd Hunger Games * Blight - District 7 (Victor) 45th Hunger Games * Chaff - District 11 (Victor) 48th Hunger Games * Brutus - District 2 (Victor) 50th Hunger Games (Second Quarter Quell) * Maysilee Donner - District 12 * Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 (Victor) 58th Hunger Games * Cecelia - District 8 (Victor) 61st Hunger Games * Lyme - District 2 (Victor) 62nd Hunger Games * Enobaria - District 2 (Victor) 63rd Hunger Games 64th Hunger Games * Cashmere - District 1 (Victor) 65th Hunger Games * Finnick Odair - District 4 (Victor) 69th Hunger Games * Ferenc Santiago - District 10 (Victor) 70th Hunger Games * Annie Cresta - District 4 (Victor) 71st Hunger Games * Titus - District 6 * Johanna Mason - District 7 (Victor) 72nd Hunger Games * Justus Remington, 17 years – District 2 * Angelique Keaton, 16 years – District 2 * Cain, 18 years – District 1 * Piper, 16 years – District 1 * Darren Murphy, 15 years – District 3 * Darelle Murphy, 16 years – District 3 * Damon Archibald, 16 years – District 4 * Niccolo de Luca, 17 years – District 5 * Matt Thompson, 15 years – District 6 * Kitty Price, 15 years – District 7 * Johnny Hawkins, 18 years – District 9 * Cale Santiago, 16 years – District 10 * Solenia, 14 years – District 11 * Damien, 17 years – District 11 Trivia * Tribute is wealth, often in the kind, that one party gives to another as a sign of respect or, as was often the case in historical contexts, of submission or allegiance. Failure to pay tribute constituted an act of rebellion. Ancient Rome extracted tribute from its provinces and subject kingdoms and this role is repeated with the Capitol as the receiver of the tributes in the form of one boy and one girl from each district. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Definition